


A Sansmaeda Story

by chronowitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Established Relationship, Gratuitous Ectoplasm, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Tentacles, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vore, im so sorry this exists, like it doesnt really happen but uh its a plot point???, non-consensual vore, oh i love these fucked up undertale sex tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronowitch/pseuds/chronowitch
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT THINK THIS IS A REFLECTION OF MY ACTUAL WRITING ABILITIES. I made this just for fun and to boost my overall wordcount. Also, I had an explicit rule against ever using the backspace key.-follow sans undertale and komaeda danganronpa an a nigh--imcomprehensible romanctic journey through life as they uh. they dont actually do much. theres uhhhhh uh im not sure i wrote this and i have n o idea what happens. theres not even sex in every chapter. i wrote an enitere chapter where nothign explicit happened. i wwrote two entire chatpeters with nOTHING.





	1. kanye west he likes

one day sans was chillazxing (that means chilling and relazing on the beach when sudeen ly komaeda came (lol) up 2 mhim n sayed "sans..,." im preganted"

lol jk no he esaid "babe dont u think we should take this relatiionship to the next ledvel? babe i mean liek i lov u but i lov vore also"

"ok"

"d i mean i want u 32 vore me"

"ok"

sansu unhinged his skelejaw (which is just a regular jaw but without skin or muscle it can go a lot further) and conjured up uhhh a fucking ectosckeleton or whateve.r fuck. stomannch. did i seroiusly forget the word stomach

for komaerder to go into. 'ok babe get in <3' snasd said secxyily. konedera hoewever shcanged his mind. h3e did not want to go into sanssesses ectostomach. for one thing it was glowing blue and that was weird; for anothetr thing tit was a realizating that manybe he did not like vore. sans however was a dedicated pred (which in vore world means outside, i did the research for youu and also because i was trying to find one direction vore) and did like vore, so he swalleowed komaedere forecefully. down he went.

(please stop judging me i put an explicit rule againt unsing the backspace key also i was very tvery tired. please.)

sans moaneded from the sensation of komaede going slickly through his throat, i fucking guess. i dont know the appeal of vore.o or how it works. anyways when komaedererereaaa komaeda was swallotwed fully he fucking squished around in the sexto stomach. or whatever. god. fuck. where is my life going. sansdsdsds patted his gigontic ectostomach please let me out of here ko"komaeda said satdly however sans was too horny to do that. and too into vore.

"heheheheeooo,,,,,. heeoho..,. " sandsds sayed sexely.'dou u want 2 hav the kanye west treatment babey'' sanxy snotelek sayed. "

komadae did not want 2 admit that he was now into vore. it felt like being in uhh a fucking gigantic wet sleepng bag except he could see out of it and it wasnt actually sdamp more jsut weird and gooey. so not at all like being in a gagantic wet sleeping bag. ok. "ugh yes please daddy sans put ur fingores in my ass" koko spleased. dat means somewhere between saying and pleasing. pleasind js just pleading but i didnt type the d. hehe d. like what komaedrea would b getting- ok plese

daddy sans reachinged his fucking bone finger or whatever through the ectostomanch and pulled down . fuck. i ggorgot to make komaeda naked. ok whatever none of them hve clothesand my a key isnt working right sometimes so please understnad if i start yyping like a homestuck. ok.

daddy sands stuck his sexy bone finger into komaedaddy's ass, who nutted insytandly into the ectostomach wow i really didnt think this shti thorough. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DADDY SANDS" komerder yelled. "please free's me from ur sbelly " that means skeleton belly btw "ims sorry for nuttung in u"

"lol what im going 2 nut in u now bc all fair rite" sands said. i dont know wh i . keep typing it sands. but 4 now he just fucking, soshi sloshed komaedora around in his skellybelly. i t was sexy and hot and uh yes. no wait its supposed to be a tight ifti write right. sans walked around the beach with his skeleton self and his human bf, who it needs to be mentioned is liekt wice as tall as him, in sakd skeleton self. when komaedee was deemed 2 b at risk of asphyxiation sans opened up his sectostomach and let him fell out on2 the sand s(s heheh get it liek daddy sands) "ok time 2 get nutted in"

shy

why doesnt my autocorrect show the wiggly red line under 'nutted'

'wait' komaexdax said. "sans b4 u go any frther..,,., im,m.,,. rabit"

"ur wot m8"

"i have rabies" he said sadly looking at the sand, this was it, his sexy skelton boyfriend who has just wunwillingly vored him i need to note, would b leaving him now bc komedea had rabies. he did not kno if bones woulc get rabies but ok lets just pretend that they can because it makes the netx part hotter.

sans stuck his fucking, uh, skeletongue down komaedere's throt. since he did not have lips komaeda just ended up kissing teeth wich was kind of cgross kind of hot and sexy please tepretend that it was. "i dont care uf u hav rabies' sands said "ur still my 1m rtyurtrtrvfefvbuvbi true mklov. " which was romantic even if komadada didnt not not know what sans was saying. :"now lets sex"

they sexed

ya it was on the beach, lik that 1 song cake by the ocean, n it was hot lso like thet 1 song c4ke by the oce4n (i told u my a key did not always work n i did not want a long line of as) *but i do want a llong line of ass hahaha)

Someday God will strike me down and it will be entirely justified.


	2. fingers in

but how did they meat? :O

well you see one day sands wand komaede were in th. fuck no wait. they werent tin the sae plaec thats the whle thing. ok so one day sans and his boy yoy kokichi kokcain were walking around the park when sans saw a very very sexy human, like twenty times sexisetr than kokichen. and like how could he turn that down. also the park was underground i should mention bcecause thats liek fivfy tiems hotter than just being on the surface. akso unnf it wus in undertale so u.jh.

"who is that sexy little human twink" sans said

"me hehehoho" kokitchen said sexily. "if youre cheating on me ill grind your bones into powder and rdance fortnite style on your fucking grave you skelebitch heeheehoohoo" im not sure hwy he has that malugh laugh now. he just does. saccept it (skeleton accept it). "brake up with me and i will alos grind your bones into powerd. and i will use them to flavor my lemonate :)"

sans was uncertain about how much he wanted to still be with his boyfriend now who was kind of out of character shhh accept it hes a pre-existing romantic interest in a ship fic they're all like this. but he luved his bfs uh, sexy maniacal ways, and international criminal empire so it was ok. hoecver. the sexy little human twink that was not kokichnei has a phat thicccccc ass and was bend over in a bush. when they walked past the bush sands would not be able to help himself and helped himself to an eyefull of the thiccccccccccness. his bf was too flat assed. sans liked a thic and juicy man with lots og bloof wait no hes a skeleton bot a vampure.

"like what u see" the sexy little uman twink said noticing the sexy little skeleton bear's eyes on his delectable twink self. unfortunately rhat was not a very good thing 2 day bc koki kan got fucking pissed and ripped sans'ss's's's teeth out.

he fliped off the bitch n said "get lost yu homewrecker. get lost too thot i dont want a toothless mann" kokichi said leaving immediatyely. he had one of the teeth oto eat destroying sandss hopes of getting his teeth back.or his bf back bc as volatile and dangerous and unhinged and criminal kokichi was sometimes he was also uh. uhhhhhhh he had. fuck.

sands started crying all hotlike but bc he doesnt have flesh and therefore doesnt have tear ducts he was summoning extotears so that he woukd be able to cry. the sexy little human twink patted him on the shoulder all hotlike.wait wait i already used that worxd.

the sext littly human twink patted him on the shoulder sexyily and tewinkfully. "im sorry that happened i didnt now that u were dating some1' he said. 'if it makes u feel better i have a skel-" wait no he could not admit that he had a skeleton fetish that would b Coming On Too Strong and he coudlnt do that yet. "whats ur name" ok now he coud go ahead and be fucking weird. "im komaeda btw and i have a skeleton fetish" ok no wait. he bloshed. it swas really moe and cute and uke of him 2 do.

snas would have winked if he had fucking eyelids. "hehe what a coincidence mys name sans and i have a fhuman fetish" he sadid very hot. "and i seem 2 be fshort a boyfriend boytoy so pls go out with me or ill kashoot"

"nice"

"nice"

they made out and it ewas VERY romantic and VERY hot and komaeda got all turned on by it and so did everyone else in the park which was just like 2 squirrels and a spy slash private investigator but thats not relevant right now. sans did not get turned on because he has bones instead of flesh. why do people , like actual living human people thinking this rn, think hes hot wtf wtf- ok whatever.

the point is

hot yaois

"this might be a little fast but im loves you" komaeda said very smoothly and casually (the joke here is that he is never either of those at any time ever in his tlife) once the kiss ended. it felt a little weird to kiss bones but again he had a skeleton fetish.so he did not mind.

"nice" sans said. he oculd not think of anything else 2 say because everything was happening very fast. just this morning he ahdad proposed to his bf and they were going on a celebratory waljk in the park. now he was divorced and had a new boyfriend. that was life he guessed proably. happened all the time. "i love u2" he said referreing not to komaeda but to the band U@2. the did that to save himself from an awfkward sutiation. "do u want to sex" yes fells we're fdoing this again. it's not sansmaeda without needeless smut! the spy slash private investigator left VERY QUICKLY because komaeda answered yes. so they sexed right there in the park in front of the innocent squirrels.

it was hot and sexy

ectoplasm was involved because its sans smut and that has to be involved. it was. his fucking ghost nut. im - please stop judging me i had nothing else i could possibly write i only type this dumbass shit out because nothing else comes to mind. komaedaddy looking lovingly oat his new bf and, he suspected, his soon to be baby daddy. unfortunately at that moment a squirrel full of vengeance ran up to him and bit him hard on his thicc ass sucking out the nutrient from the flesh and giving him.... RABIES. dun dun dun what will happen next? read to find out! or shoot me! wait fuck this is a prequel you already know what happens next-


	3. his

a week after that night on the beach, that sexy sexy vore filled night, sans was chilling in his house with his bf also in the house but not immediatley there. im not sure why all three of these have started twith "sans was just minding his own business and then suddently KOMAEDA" i can only assume thats just how i think of them??? ok whatever whatever. komaeda walked into the living room anll nervouslike. "sans..,,. i have a confession to make....." he said softly and nervously and very cutely.

"what is it babe" sands said understatedly.

"im.,, pregant" komaeda confessed. "and.............. i m not sure if its yours :(" he waited for the inevitable anger and looked away from heis beloved boyfriend, whom he had known only 2 weeks now, two dslutty slutty weeks filled with fun times. he hadnt even gotten unbirthed yet.and now they would have to be breaking up. truly a tragedy.

sans shrugged "well probaly not seeing as i am A Fucking Skeleton" he said reasonably whch yes even if he could make himself a fuckin ectodick and exgtcto nut they were still ghost gones and theremore not really functional. "who do you think it might be the baby of"

komaeda looked up, confusion in his gray eyes. "you mean you dont hate me? even though i could have cheated on you? even though -"

"shut up i wanted a baby anhywauy right??? whos the father"

"me?"

"the other father you idiot komaedaeaeaeaea/." sans said. he did not stop watching the tv. his boyfriends first child was less important than his fuckingm socakp opera or whatever the hell. i dont kno w a thing about telebision all i watch is ouyutube speedruns of castlevania. anyway. he was getting tired of komaeada dodhging the important question and said "besides when did u sex with him? if it was more than two weeks gao it wasnt cheating and if it was before i voresd you it wasnt scheating bc thwe werent really together together yet then right?"

komaeda blushed bvery cute. "well its my ex bf hinata and well" he didnt want 2 reveal that he had sexed hinata the night before. he didnt want 2 cheat on his skeleboydfriend he just wanted to kiss an alive person.things exalacted from there (dat means escalated btw) and he ended up preggersant. it was very tragic bc komaeda loved his bf. "he knocked on the doorr yestersday and said he wanted 2 make up for his past mistakes adn i love you sans but"

sans stood up from hte couch and flung his sakc of thchips floor. he stomped on them, crunching them with his sexy bone feets. it wa s very pobvious that he intended 2 do the same to komaeda bones. "ih so youre leaving me for your whore exe?!" he demanded.

komaeda felt conflicted. on one hand he kind of did becasue hinata was his babby daddy. on the other he didnt bc hinata couldnt covore him like sans could. they had worked their way up to toes but komedera wanted to be fucking wswalleowd WHOLE like the vorewhore (lol) he was. but on the first hand he did because sans, even if he was deliciously vorable as a sexy sexy pred, did threanted violence against him and also vored him without consent so like. tossup. real fdifficult decision. on the other hand hinata thought komada should get treatment for his ravies that the qsquierel in the park had given him and komaed wasnt sure if that was good or bead yet.

"sans no i just want whats best for the baby :(" he said sexuly and sadley. "i dont want hte baby to have a deadbeat dad a-"

sans hoisted komaeda and flung him straight thruu the door in a fit of rage bc he knew that komedere had cheated on him when hintata came knocking. goodbye trash man.

-

kememe sobbed to himself in the street that he had been flung in2 by his skeleboyfriendskeleratskeletex ropably now. sigh. why did his life have to be hard? why couldnbt his dick be harder? oh well just his luck porbably. he desserved this bc he had cheated onb sans kind of sort of he had mostly jsut made out with his ex and got pregant from that. he rolled down thre street crying loudly and blaming hope for impreganted him. everyone just kind of stayed out of his way one called

the police fuck the lines got messed up i what.ever. not matter. but the police thoight komaedaer was too pitiful to arrest foso they didnt;. herolled back 2 the park where tey met and rite in2 the fountain to try to drown himself becaus he had nothing left living 4. not even his baby bc his baby was a freaky butt baby and he didnt want 2 have to shit it out.or get himself slivecd open.

butt. it was still his baby rite? itsd be wrog 22 kill it. maybe he could convince sans 2 c4rry the b4by bec4use like. ectowomb or something? w4it no thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsds be really freaky to see like a fucking human fetus in a glowing uterus. ok we're done here.

-

sansseseses pov

fuck how he regretted throwing his bf out the window but to be fair

basytard.

sans cried to himself. how could he waste his one true love like that. he was nt sure if komaedaddy was even alive. he would die if he wqas just left with his baby no with THJEIR baby even if it was technically fathered by hintata instead of sans anyway komada wuld die if he just had the baby and nothing. no money no food no shelted. god he wanted komadaea back.... but would he even take the sexy sexy skeleton back after he had unwillingly voresd hids bf, insalted komadaeadadadadadadsdenfirubgutbrreub komaeda, and flung him out the door? probabky because he had no self sesteem (skeleton self steem) but whatever its more dramating like this anyway.

sans left the house miserable and melanchony. he needed to find komaeda before........ dun dun dun.............. his evil twin borther................... did..............................................

UNDERFELL SANS UNDERTALEFELL

the skeleton wandered the streeths. he punched some guy bc he felt like it and needed to take off his stress.also the guy made a funny noise when he got punched like a rubber chicken squeaking. sans sighed mournfuly. "where you at my sexy human twink bf.... where did u go" he said sexiily.

meanwhile back where the whiteette was , crying and having a xcrisis hehe pun on a park bench, hintata walked over all protaglike .. and hoisted komaeda on2 his shoulder like a sack of potatos. "ok bitch we're done here stop crying in the bclub " hinata said. "like i get it youre a depressed bitch but like so am i theres no treason t go around like this :/"youre just imbarrassing us all" he carried komaeda sexily an d hottly back to his shitty little apartment that he shared with 2 roommates.and set him down on the rug.

"heheheehh........ i cant belive some1 like ou would care about garbage like me..................."

":?/ " hinata said wisely. the dumb bitch probably still had rabies. honestly what the fuck. why did he still like hin. hinata didnt know because really once your life has gone dowbhill to the point where youre dating dskeletons and getting rabies for banging in the park with said skeleton did you even like, deserve to have friends? hinata went in2 the kitchenb and filled a pitcher full of water and returned to pour it gently over komaedaddy. "get ur damb rabies treatment soon"

komaed simply let it happenl. he was kind of into it but shhh. "i....... im a broke bitch hinata-kun" komaeda said sadly.

in responted hintata went back into the kitchen and got another pitchetfull of water. he treturned and poured it over komada again. "well fuck bitch why didnt you accept the rabies treatment i TRIED to give you when i brought you here yesterday, when you were also crying miserably" hinata said. komaeda liked to cry miserably in public plces. probably some kind of fetish, hinata sassumed (skeleton assumped). "it wont be long until uhhh" he tried to remember the symptoms of rabies. "uhhhhhhhh hallucinations set un and you frothe at the mouth. actually why arent you doing athat already" hinata went back to the kitchen again and left komaeda on the ground soaked to the fucking bones. hehe bones. anwyasy.

"hhh but rabes is jsut,,,,. who i am"

"listen komaeda i dont want 2 have to give you pnuemonia in addition to rabies but thats really not good for you :/" hinata spointed out. it wouldnet be long until his goddamn fucking roommates bcame back and god did he hate them. i mean come on friends with a literal heriditary absolute monarch and she wouldnt even give him a house>??? he had to loive in shitty apartments with vaguely threatening lesbians????

"im not valid if i dont have rabies"

hinata, in srespeonse, poured the pitcher of water ofver him agai.n. "dude. please shut up already. dont hmake me find that fucking bsdm gag miu hid in my room" he said, very despersate because literally what the fuck.

komaeda wisely shut up bc he didnt want 2 get kopnowenramdneubfurbgu pnuemonia. orbe gagged wth miu's bdsm gag. hintata fgrabbed him againf and brought him 2 the shitty apartments shitty bathroom and tossed like 7 towels into him."please komaeda i al m literally fucking begging you shut up about rabies and your skeleoton boyfriend and let me get you some help. why were you crying today." hinata said understatedly.

"im pergenated"

"ur whhat mate"

"preget"

"what"

"pregante"

hinata satared at komede/a. "a... are you trying to say... that youre pregnant" and genuinely what the fuck because komaeda didnt have a fucking uterus??no physicall way for him to possibly be pregnant in anything but a shittily writted yaoi story bmade by a teenage girl with no real understanding of sex- wait lol

komawde a noded dsadly (despair sadly). :"yes im gregnent and ur the father..." he confessed "sans threw me out of the house through the door like literally i think i have plsinters " splinters btw "sand i didnt kno where else to go fo i eneded up crying in the club im so sorry hinata-san-chan-kun-senpai" he saaaid with much sowrrorw aaand pain min his moe uke eyes

that however was ven more pjhysically impossible

"hinata why are you hitting ur head against the hwall"

hinata did not look up wfrom where he was lightly bonking his head against the wall. "because youre a mcfucking idiot komaeda whow tf could i be the fucking father of ur child when we didnt even have sex at any point"

"oh thats easy!!! wre held hands last nite and hope impreganted me" komaeda explained wisely and reasonably (hte joke here is that he has never been either of those things in his entire liek life) "and ur the father bc hope was only assisting the process uwu"

hintata wanted 2 die. it wasny t bad enought aht hi s ex boyfriend had to go frun off with a skeleton. it wasnt bead enough that he had the bad taste to date komaeda in the first place. it wasnt bad eough that he lived in a shitty apartment with shirrttier roommates and one of them being a literal criminal and another being a spy msllash private invesitgator (dont worry about it). now komaeda for some fucking reason thout that HOPE knocked him up. and that hinata was the father despiTE HOPE KNOCKING HIM UP WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS

sigh

whatever whatever

this sceene has dragged on long enough

and this chapter is longer thsn the other two put together so ill just end uit here with this: im sorry i wrote almost 3k abt sansmaeda but 0k about my wrewrite of mediocre isekai anime

**Author's Note:**

> put me out of my misery :)


End file.
